SMST: A Guide to the Tsuki-52!
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: A listing of the local multiverse as created by a certain Moon Princess...
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: A Guide to the Tsuki-52 Multiverse! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre limited story. C&amp;C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: The following is based upon DC's "Multiversity" series, and will serve as a primer to the upcoming tie-in to DC's "Convergence" and Marvel Comic's "Secret Wars" limited series (called "Secret Convergence").**

**Author's Note: More will be updated as time permits. Also, feel free to make any suggestion as to what version of Earth (and the type of Sailor Scouts that exists on that world) should I include (whenever you see "unknown" in the description). As I post new chapters, those worlds will be updated. Later, I will move this to my profile page, once all the 52 worlds have been cataloged. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

The Tsuki-52 Multiverse is a cluster multi-verse that had been inadvertently created by the most recent incarnation of the legendary Moon Princess, heir to the Silver Millennium. To be sure, there are multiple "multi-verses" within a "sea" of infinite universes. In this particular case, the Tsuki-52 Multiverse was created by a Moon Princess from one particular reality, of one particular timeline. The result was the creation of THIS particular multi-verse that had been clustered together as one such reality.

Keeping watch over the Tsuki-52 is the Council of Pluto, whose members are represented by each sub-universe's Sailor Pluto, each of whom is a reflection of their environment. For the most part, each Pluto has honored a non-aggression pact that had been made amongst the Pluto(s), focusing on keeping the machinations of their respective Moon Princesses from affecting the other sub-universes. They are also charged with keeping the insane "Time Trapper" (a version of Sailor Pluto from a failed timeline) from destroying the Tsuki-52, out of spite for being the lone survivor of her timeline.

Nevertheless, here is the present status of the Tsuki-52:

**Anti-Earth**: With the laws of physics and ethics are reversed, Sailor Luna (aka "Sailor Chaos") seeks to conquer her counterpart Sailor Moon (aka "Sailor Cosmos") and the rest of the Tsuki-52. See it as the "basement" of the Tsuki-52

**Earth-Zero**: The foundation to the rest of the Tsuki-52, Earth-Zero is an amalgam of the other sub-verses of the Tsuki-52, to one degree or another. Sailor Moon (aka "Sailor Cosmos") is the guardian of this and other sub-verses from Sailor Luna.

**Earth-1**: The newest incarnation of Sailor Moon (i.e. "Sailor Moon Crystal") has arrived, even as others are being created (i.e. including a possible new iteration of "Ranma ½").

**Earth-2**: The oldest incarnation of Sailor Moon, and others. This world's Sailor Moon is older, having retired from her career as a magical girl in 1997. Now, she is a housewife (34 years old) with kids (Chibiusa is going to college) while working part-time at a local flower shop. Though she is glad to have defeated Chaos, Usagi longs to be a magical girl again. Be careful what you wish for…

**Earth-3**: Everyone is a bad guy, and they love it! This world's Sailor Moon, known as "Soldier Moon", believes that "love and justice" is for saps, and that there is a pecking order in life, where might makes "right". Think along the lines of Quentin Tarantino's "Kill Bill" series when thinking of Soldier Moon's place in this world.

**Earth-4**: Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts were created by the Japanese government as living weapons (aka "Project: Cosmos"), in order to protect the citizens of Japan from threats, both externally and internally. Thanks to the discovery of an ancient artifact found on the Moon, these super-soldiers serves as emotionless pawns against the threat poise by the agents of CHAOS. However, there is more than meets the eye as to what is really going on, especially since the head of Project: Cosmos, Dr. Setsuna Meioh, is intent on keeping certain truths a secret…

**Earth-5**: Young Ranma Saotome, a martial arts prodigy, stumbled across an ancient tomb while traveling with his father on training journey. Given a sacred artifact by the ghost of Queen Serenity, late of the ancient Moon Kingdom Ranma, upon saying a magic word, uses it to transforms into the World's Mightiest…Magical Girl? As the Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts fight a never-ending battle against the forces of Chaos!

**Earth-6**: The nefarious Time Lord known as "The Master" has successfully defeated his arch-rival, "The Doctor", and took over Earth. Now, Ranma Saotome (known simply as "Martha Rose", in honor of two people who were close to him) leads a rebellion against the Master on the outside. Meanwhile, the captured Usagi works to undermine the Master's rule, even as she poises as his most loyal servant. Unfortunately, upon his defeat, the Master made sure that the timeline will always loop, from the day he took over to the day of his defeat, with only a handful of people, including Ranma, Usagi, the Master, the Doctor and a few others knowing the truth of what is going on, but cannot do anything to stop it. The question is why the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto, is allowing the temporal loops to continue...

**Earth-7**: There are no Sailor Scouts reborn as "magical girls", but the heirs to the Silver Millennium are reborn a "superheroes" of a Golden Age. Usagi is "Super-Moon", last daughter of the doomed planet Krypton. Ami is "Mercury", the fastest girl alive. Minako is the sensational "Wonder Girl". Rei is "Martian Girl", alien junior detective. Makoto is the "Teen Lantern", young wielder of the Green Lantern. Hotaru is the "Huntress". Haruka is "Hawkgirl", while her love is "Aqua-lass". Guided by the mysterious sorceress Setsuna, aka "Miss Fate", the Justice Scouts do what they can to combat the forces of the League of Chaos…before and after school, of course.

**Earth-8**: There are no Sailor Scouts reborn as "magical girls", but the heirs to the Silver Millennium are reborn as "superheroes" of a Silver Age. Usagi is "Iron Moon" (family friend of Tony Stark, aka Iron Man). Ami is "Hulk-Mercury" (intern of Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk). Minako is "Soldier Venus" (protégé of Captain America"). Rei is "Firefly Mars" (i.e. goddaughter of Janet Van Dyne, aka The Wasp). Minako is "Thunder Jupiter" (adopted sister of Thor Odinson). Hotaru is "Silence Saturn" (protégé of the Black Widow). Haruka is X-Uranus (rescued by Logan, aka Wolverine, from the Weapons X program). Michiru is "Blue Neptune" (cousin of Namor, the submariner). Allies of Setsuna, the Kree mutant known as "Marvel Pluto", the Avenging Scouts protect the world from poise by the Dark Empire, which is led by Dis (as in "Discord"), avatar of the cosmic entity known as Chaos.

**Earth-9**: Middle Earth never went away like its people to the West, but the evil poised by Chaos, led by Beryl, the daughter of Sauron and Metalia, results in the creation of a new generation of warriors to combat against this threat. Led by the heir of House of Gondor and Rivendall, Serena of Rabbits, these "Lady Scouts" fight in honor of the fabled Fellowship of Old. Besides Serena, there is Amy, an inspiring hobbit scribe. There is Mina, a human bard and storyteller. There is Raye, a Elven warrior maiden of Mirkwood. There is Lyta, born and bred a Ranger. There is Heather, dwarven healer. There is Alexis, knight of Gondor who hides the fact that Alexis is, in fact, a woman. There is Alexis' love Michelle, gifted to play the lyre, and is a daughter of the sea. Guided by the sorceress Susana ("She-Who-Knows"), a descendant of the Maiar, the Lady Scouts have vowed to prevent the heir to Chaos' power from darkening the world.

**Earth-10**: The Axis won World War II, and Sailor Moon and her fellow Sailor Scouts serve at the discretion of the Imperial Japanese government, having claimed both the Pacific Ocean and the nations that border it. When not fighting the enemy of the state, these magical girls fight youma that threatens humankind. Usagi is betrothed to Prince Mamoru, heir to the Imperial throne, but rumors are swirling around Usagi's misgivings about her mission could threaten her future…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: A Guide to the Tsuki-52 Multiverse! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre limited story. C&amp;C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: The following is based upon DC's "Multiversity" series, and will serve as a primer to the upcoming tie-in to DC's "Convergence" and Marvel Comic's "Secret Wars" limited series (called "Secret Convergence").**

**Author's Note: More will be updated as time permits. Also, feel free to make any suggestion as to what version of Earth (and the type of Sailor Scouts that exists on that world) should I include (whenever you see "unknown" in the description). As I post new chapters, those worlds will be updated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

_An examination of the Tsuki-52 continues…_

**Earth-11**: Here, everyone on Earth and beyond is of opposite genders. Meet Usagi, aka the fabled "Moon Prince" and the soldier of Honor and Justice "Sailor Moon". Together with his "Sailor Knights", Usagi fights a never-ending battle against the forces of Chaos. Too bad his personal life is not as straight forward, given that the future King of Crystal Tokyo has a harem to deal with, such as his first love Mamoko (aka "Tuxedo Kamen"), his other love Ranko Saotome, his endearing love Beta Ray Billi (protector of Asgard), his strange love Countess Vlatka (a vampire lady) and soul companion Miyamoto (a Sekirei). This is on top of the fact that Usagi has had many relationships over a considerable lifetime, resulting in fathering a number of children, hence the reason why the Moon Prince is determined to keep Earth safe from harm, on Earth and beyond.

**Earth-12**: When Sailor Chaos and Sailor Cosmos battled in Null Space (i.e. the gaps between dimensions), the effects of that battle spilled over onto this Earth, resulting in every man, woman and child being wiped out. Feeling guilty for her carelessness, Sailor Cosmos used her power to bring the victims of her battle back to life. Unfortunately, thanks to Sailor Chaos' interference, everyone who was brought back to life, either as duplicates of the Moon Princess herself (if the victim was originally born female), or looking like a male version of the Moon Princess (if the victim was originally born male), including the Sailor Scouts, Nerima Wrecking Crew and others of that Earth. Making matters worse, some on this world is actively seeking revenge on Sailor Cosmos for what was done to them and their world, even if they have to cross over into other worlds to find the culprit…

**Earth-13**: The Mythic Age never went away, thus the word of magic and mysticism continues to be strong, thanks to the merging of humankind and supernatural. Now, Usagi is a vampire princess. Ami is a witchling. Minako is a succubus. Rei is a fire elemental. Makoto is a werewolf. Hotaru is a snow girl. Haruka is a seraph. Michiru is a mermaid. Guided by the mysterious ghost named Setsuna, these "Scouts of Shadows" protects a world in perpetual twilight, rather than be plunged into eternal darkness by the forces of Chaos.

**Earth-14**: A world where only the Sailor Scouts exists (i.e. manga canon).

**Earth-15**: Where as the 13th Earth exists in perpetual twilight, this Earth was plunged into darkness completely, when the Human, Beast Men and Demon Worlds became as one. Known colloquially as "Cancer Earth", this world's Sailor Scouts are dark and distorted parodies of their former selves, as are the rest of what used to be humanity. And within each being exists a fragment of the so-called "Watcher of the Deep", who may be Cthulu itself, or one of its many avatars and minions. Not surprisingly, Earth-15 and its universe have been sectioned off from the other sub-universes by the Council of Pluto(s), for obvious reasons.

**Earth-16**: A world where only Ranma and the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew" exists (i.e. manga canon).

**Earth-17**: The Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962 did not end with a whimper, but with a bang! The nuclear exchange between the US and the USSR led to World War III. Years later, Usagi, armed with the mysterious martial arts known as the "Moon Fist", and her friends protect what's left of humanity from roving bands of madmen and mutants in a post-nuclear world, even as the Cult of Chaos, led by Beryl the Conqueror, seeks to wipe what's worth fighting for.

**Earth-18**: On this world, the Moon Princess and her royal court are reborn in the Old West of 19th Century America. On this world, Usagi is a young gunslinger who seeks to promote Love and Justice in a world of outlaws, led by Ma Beryl and her gang. Rounding out her crew is Amy (young nurse), Mina (showgirl), Reye (shamanist), Lyta (rancher), Heather (farmer), Alex (sheriff's deputy), Michelle (saloon hall owner) and Susana (school teacher). Occasionally, Usagi is helped by the mysterious "The Lone Mask", who has a penchant for red roses…

**Earth-19**: Caught between tradition and progress is the Meiji Restoration; within this time is Usagi, a youma hunter who vows to protect others from evil, who also wields the fabled "Moon Scythe", given to her by the God Tsukuyomi. Helping her is Ami, daughter of a doctor. There is Minako, a geisha who serves as a spy for the Meiji government. There is Rei, a shrine maiden. There is Makoto, daughter of a local blacksmith. There is Hotaru, daughter of a prominent scholar. There is Haruka, a young, former samurai hiding a secret. There is Michiru, daughter of a fisherman, and gifted in the playing of the "koto". Guided by Setsuna, a court lady, Usagi and her friends serve the Emperor as his secret warrior maidens, occasionally assisted by the court advisor Lord Mamoru, an up-and-coming nobleman.

**Earth-20**: It is the 1930s, a time of high adventures and two-fisted tales. The Society of Scouts, led by the daughter of an archeologist, travels the world with her fellow scouts on global expeditions, hoping to survive the strange and unknown while combating the forces of Madame Beryl and her Dark Kingdom!

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: A Guide to the Tsuki-52 Multiverse! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre limited story. C&amp;C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: The following is based upon DC's "Multiversity" series, and will serve as a primer to the upcoming tie-in to DC's "Convergence" and Marvel Comic's "Secret Wars" limited series (called "Secret Convergence").**

**Author's Note: More will be updated as time permits. Also, feel free to make any suggestion as to what version of Earth (and the type of Sailor Scouts that exists on that world) should I include (whenever you see "unknown" in the description. As I post new chapters, those worlds will be updated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

_An examination of the Tsuki-52 continues…_

**Earth-21**: It is the 1960s, a time when the Kaiju ran wild, only to face the might of the science sentai team Sailor Scouts! Leading the team is the young Captain Serena Tsukino, piloting SAILOR-1, powered by the mysterious Silver Crystal, thanks to an archeological dig conducted by Dr. Susan Meioh (who discovered the other "Crystals of Power" that empower the team's giant robots). Her team is sometimes aided by love interest Captain Darien Chiba, aka the mysterious "Tuxedo Kamen Rider". Meanwhile, Ranma finds a transformation rod that enables him to become "Ultra Ranma".

**Earth-22**: Both the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew come out of retirement to protect the people from the fights between violent costume vigilantes and their opponents, even as Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse and Bayankala Empire (an alliance consisting of the Chinese Amazons/Joketsuzoku, Musk Dynasty and Phoenix People) form a pact to get rid of both Sailor Moon and Ranma Saotome.

**Earth-23**: Both the Nerima Wrecking Crew and the Sailor Scouts are reborn in America. However, the Sailor Scouts are reborn as African-American, while the Nerima Wrecking Crew are reborn as Latinos.

**Earth-24**: Rather than finding Luna the Magic Cat at a young age, Usagi Tsukino, an illustrator for a local anime company, discovers the Guardian as a much older adult. Meanwhile, Ranma, having studied martial arts much later, due to his father and training partner actually going to prison for criminal behavior (while under the tutelage of Happosai Saotome, the grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts), receives the Jusenkyo curse as an adult. Also, Ranma takes up his mother's martial arts style, Masaki-ryu Kendo over his father's unarmed combat style

**Earth-25**: Known as "Rifts Earth", this Earth exists as a crossroads of sorts between time and space, where past, present and future are mixed together, science and magic side-by-side, while hosting beings and creatures from across the Universe and beyond. While Sailor Moon is a trained mystic who is a demi-goddess, Ranma is a martial artist protégé while training to be a scholar.

**Earth-26**: "Humans" do not exist. Instead, Earth is filled with anthropomorphic, cartoon-like creatures instead. Thus, Usagi is a rabbit furry, while Ranma is a horse furry (who still acts like a cat when full-on "Cat-Fist"). Curiously, all the animal curses are reversed, with the cursed changing into "humans" when getting wet.

**Earth-27**: The Silver Millennium never fell from the attack by the Dark Kingdom's attack. As a result, Princess Serena ascended to the throne to lead a new "Golden Millennium" as the Neo-Queen Serenity in the Modern Age. Protecting this new age are the Neo-Sailor Scouts, led by the queen's daughter Chibiusa and her protectors, the Sailor Quartet.

**Earth-28**: This is the post-Apocalyptic Earth, where the last bit of humanity is surviving a mini-Ice Age (in some places), flooded continents, talking apes, zombies, mutants and killer robots. The Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew are the few groups who actively defend humanity from these antagonistic forces.

**Earth-29**: This is "Bizzaro Earth" (or "Htrae"), shaped like a cube instead of a globe, where everything is backwards, in speech and thought. Like everything else, everyone is pale skinned, and stupidity is Bizzaro World's version of being a genius. This version of Sailor Moon is the opposite of normal Sailor Moon. As such, she is a geek nerd type, while Ranma is a complete wimp.

**Earth-30**: The Soviet Union won the Cold War. This world has a version of Sailor Moon and Ranma who are raised in the communist state of Japan. However, both, in their own way, continue to fight for love and justice, and the defense of others. Sailor Moon is destined to guide Earth to a better future, under the guidance of Commissar Setsuan Meioh. How that will turn out is anyone's guess.

**Earth-31**: The world surfers a flood, when the legendary planet Aquarius passes too closely to Earth, when it warps suddenly into Earth's orbit. Now, with the world flooded, the Age of the Pirate has returned, with Captain Moon and her Sailors patrolling the high seas against the Sea Devils of Lady Beryl. Meanwhile, this world version of Nerima Wrecking Crew has to deal with the curse of the Devil Fruit, with Ranma and company dealing with the effects of these curses.

**Earth-32**: Merged fates have occurred. Ranma Tsukino is the reincarnation of the legendary Moon Princess, and, thanks to the girl curse of Jusenkyo, Ranma is able to become Sailor Moon (getting dosed with hot water negates the transformation). Akane Mizuno, aka Sailor Mercury, is one of Ranma's fiancées. Unfortunately, complicating things is the knowledge that Ranma's cat phobia makes it nearly impossible for Luna the Moon Cat to properly interact with her "ward", while Ryouga Chiba, Ranma's rival, is both Sailor Moon's protector (as "Tuxedo Kamen"), and the love interest of Ranma's previous incarnation. Yikes!

**Earth-33**: This is the real world, where this world's Usagi and Ranma are normal people with normal lives, but can look into the other Earths via the comics, anime and fan-fiction that these two embrace.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: A Guide to the Tsuki-52 Multiverse! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre limited story. C&amp;C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: The following is based upon DC's "Multiversity" series, and will serve as a primer to the upcoming tie-in to DC's "Convergence" and Marvel Comic's "Secret Wars" limited series (called "Secret Convergence").**

**Author's Note: More will be updated as time permits. Also, feel free to make any suggestion as to what version of Earth (and the type of Sailor Scouts that exists on that world) should I include (whenever you see "unknown" in the description). As I post new chapters, those worlds will be updated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

_An examination of the Tsuki-52 continues…_

**Earth-34**: Rather than reborn in modern-day Tokyo, Japan, the Moon Princess and her court are reborn as shinobi on an alternate world where martial arts is the norm. Usagi Uzumaki, daughter of the Fourth Hokage, wants to be the best shinobi of her village, the Hidden Leaf. Under the instruction of her teacher and trainer, Mamoru Kakashi, she and her friends Ami Hyuga (mistress of the Baykugan), Minako Haruno (super strong student healer), Rei Uchiha (orphan of the late Uchiha clan and mistress of the Sharingan) and Makoto Lee (mistress of the Taijutsu Arts) formed a squad of their own: the Shinobi Scouts! Friendly rivals are Ranma Nara (shadow master and master tactician), Xian Pu (weapons mistress), "Mousse" (expert in the living calligraphy), Tatewaki Hyuga (master of the Bayakugan), Kodachi Hyuga (mistress of plants), Ryoga Akimichi (Taijutsu master), Ukyo Yamanaka (mistress of the Genjutsu) and others of the same class of the Shinobi Scouts. Present Hokage is Setsuna Seiju, who is preparing her village for the eventual revival of Queen Serenity Otsutsuki, sealed within the moon itself, who had inadvertently destroyed the Moon Kingdom in a desperate attempt to save her people.

**Earth-35**: The merging of destinies takes an interesting twist! Super-Soldier! Amazon! Iron Lantern! None of this applies here! Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Usagi Tendo, the future heir to the Moon Kingdom, has many misadventures with Mamoru Saotome, a champion of justice with a shape-shifting curse! Completing the romp is Ami Daikoku (mistress of take-out martial arts); Mina Pu, Amazon betrothal to Mamoru; Rei Kuno, scary shrine-maiden in training; and Makato Kuonji, childhood friend of Mamoru, who had become one of his fiancés.

**Earth-36**: The merging of destinies occurs again, but in a different way. Ranma Tsukino as the Moon Knight! An older Akane Chiba as Sailor Earth! Gosunkugi Mizuno as the Mercury Knight! Mousse as the Venus Knight! Ryoga Hino as the Mars Knight! And Tatewaki Kino as the Jupiter Knight! Together, they are the Knight Scouts! But beware of the forces of Chaos, in the form of Queen Hinako and her four generals of Kuro High School!

**Earth-37**: Another turn of destiny! This time, the Moon Princess and her court is reborn…in the past! Usagi Skywalker dreams of becoming a legendary Sailor Scout, like her mother before her. With the help of her mentor Setsuna Kenobi (the last known Sailor Scout) and her friends (Ami Antillas, Minako Calrissian, Princess Rei and Makoto Solo), she might get a chance at becoming a Sailor Scout. That is, if she can stay ahead of Darth Lune and Empress Beryl of the Galactic Emperium. Meanwhile, in the future, Ranma Kirk embarks on a historic 5-Year Mission as captain of the starship Enterprise! With him is an emotional Vulcan named R'Yoga as First Officer, a half-blind Engineer named Mouse, a love-sick pilot (for the captain) Ukyo, a jealous (but won't admit it) communications officer named Akane Uhura, another love-sick security officer named Xian Pu (who is always scheming to get Ranma as well), a kindly (but bumbling at the mere mention of a certain someone's name) Dr. Tofu Ono (the Chief Medical Officer), and a passive-aggressive navigation officer named Gosunkugi. Unfortunately, if Ranma and crew haven't screwed up a first contact situation, the Enterprise has to deal with the Klingon commander Tatewaki Kuno, and his sister Kodachi…who just happens to be in love with Ranma Kirk. Hi-jinks ensues.

**Earth-38**: The New God of Evil Darkseid was successful in taking over this sub-universe, and re-made it in his image…literally, with everyone having gray-skin, red eyes and possessing big, bulky bodies (some slimmer than others). Now, everyone is Darkseid, including the Nerima Wrecking Crew and the famed Sailor Scouts! Making matters worse, everyone is scheming to be the "best Darkseid there is!" While Dark-Usagi schemes to supplant her mother's legacy as "Dark Sailor Moon", Dark Ranma-wages a "cold war" against the machinations of Dark-Nabiki while waging a "hot war" against the might of Dark-Ryoga. But beware! Dark Sailor Pluto schemes to corrupt the Council of Pluto in her bid to extend Darkseid's influence across the NuTsuki-52 Universe…

**Earth-39**: The New God of Evil Darkseid was successful in taking over this sub-universe as well. However, the outcome is different, with everyone subjugated to the Lord of Apocalypse's "will". In this setting, Usagi Tsukino is training with her classmates Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto and others are training to become the best Furies of their class at Granny Goodness' Orphanage. Meanwhile, Ranma and his friends survive the pits of Apocalypse as "The Hunger Dogs", loyal to Darkseid, but ready to lead a revolution to smash the chains that forces them into a state of servitude at a moment's notice.

**Earth-40**: The New God of Evil Darkseid was successful in taking over this sub-universe, but not without cost to him and his court, forcing them to get new bodies. Dark-Ranma! Steppen-Boar! Glorious Tatewaki! Amazing Kodachi! Bloody Nabiki! Lash-Ukyou! Stomp-Akane! Gosun-sad! Granny Cologne! Kanto Mousse! Shampoo Artemis! Malice Kasumi! Meanwhile, the New Gods of Genesis, though destroyed, were reborn as Sailor Scouts! Usagi as "Miracle Moon"! Ami as "Caduceus" (the Roman god Mercury's staff)! Minako as "Stella", maiden of Light! Rei as "Orion's Daughter", the warrior! Makoto as "Big Mako", the Fury of Thunder! The reborn New Gods continue to wage their war against each other, though, recently, Dark-Ranma tried to invade Earth-Zero in order to tip the balance in his favor, only to meet his defeat at the hands of the so-called "Justice League of Ranma" (consisting of Ranma's "shadow clones" fulfilling the super-powered roles of the original Justice League of America).

**Earth-41**: The Weaver, the cosmic avatar of Order, successfully calcified Reality, and thus enabled the Machine Intelligence to complete its dominion over humankind. As a result, on Earth, Skynet, the Borg, the Cylons, the Daleks, Ultron and the Androids won by cooperating, in their mutual pursuit for perfection. In the near-future, Usagi and her friends are "Cyber-Scouts", dedicated to perfecting their universe by keeping it safe from chaos. Meanwhile, one element of that chaos, the last of the Human Resistance, fights on. One aspect of that movement is led by Ranma Saotome and his "Nerima Wrecking Crew", as they take advantage of the Matrix in their quest for freedom.

**Earth-42**: The super-villain known as The Leader and his band of criminal super-geniuses, the Intelligencia, initiates a gamma-wave that blankets the entire Earth, in an effort to take over the world. Unfortunately, all it did was turn every living thing into gamma-enhanced monsters! With the Earth now known as "Planet Hulk", most of humanity has become all gamma-enhanced beings. Meanwhile, Hulkma, cursed to become "She-Hulkma" when wet, must deal with a Savage Hulk-Akane (green), a big-brained Hulk-Nabiki (also green, but gentle) and a scheming Red She-Hulk Kasumi. Meanwhile, the Hulk Scouts continue their fight against the Dark Kingdom, who is now allied with the Intelligencia for dominance of Planet Hulk.

**Earth-43**: Zombie Earth, where everyone has been infected, to varying degrees, by a virus from the Umbrella Corporation…successfully. PRESENTLY OFF-LIMITS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: A Guide to the Tsuki-52 Multiverse! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre limited story. C&amp;C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: The following is based upon DC's "Multiversity" series.**

**Author's Note: More will be updated as time permits. Also, feel free to make any suggestion as to what version of Earth (and the type of Sailor Scouts that exists on that world) should I include (whenever you see "unknown" in the description). As I post new chapters, those worlds will be updated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

_An examination of the Tsuki-52 continues…_

**Earth-44**: A virus from a cuckold mad man turns all women into bimbos, while turning all men into uber-masculine "studs"! Meet the Sexy Sailors, as they prance their way to defeat the forces of evil with the power of love and justice, but with the emphasis on love! Meanwhile, Ranma must deal with a curse that makes him into a bimbo at the most inopportune time, while dealing with fiancés who are also bimbos.

**Earth-45**: An idle wish from a mortal transforms the women of Earth into avatars of the Norn goddesses! Meet Usagi-sama, a young goddess-in-training who hopes to become the next Moon goddess for Earth, while leading her band of young goddesses known as the Sailors. Meanwhile, another young goddess of war, Akane-sama, but deal with a fiancé named Ranma Saotome, who curse transform him into a goddess of love.

**Earth-46**: Unknown.

**Earth-47**: The Hippie generation won their war against the Man with the power of Love! The Scouts of Love are allies of the Crew, as they both spread Peace throughout the land while battling the misfits of Chaos as a traveling musical act.

**Earth-48**: When three of the Earths of the Tsuki-52 were taken over by Darksied, Izzaya of New Genesis took over this Earth (renaming it "War World" in the process) to breed a race of warriors that could go toe-to-toe with the gods of Apocalypse. Ranma, Usagi and their friends and family are part of an elite group known as the Forerunners (generically enhanced humans with super-powers). Blessed by powers far above even those of Earth-48, the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew (two units within the Forerunners) are poise ready to prevent another world from falling to the hands of the enemy.

**Earth-49**: Unknown.

**Earth-50**: Neither Ranma nor Usagi returned home, leaving Naru Osaka to become the new Sailor Moon while Akane Tendo takes on the task of learning both the Tendo and the Saotome versions of "Anything Goes Martial Arts" on her own, including taking on a reverse of Ranma's curse.

**Earth-51**: The civilization ends, leaving a world filled with anthropomorphic animals, beastly humans and living machines! Out of the chaos comes Ranma Saotome, the Last Boy of Earth (who happens to have a gender altering curse), Usagi Tsukino, also known as SAILOR (Specially Advanced, Intelligent and Loyal OpeRative), who has the power of a 1000 Sailor Scouts thanks to the Guidance of LUNA (a monitoring satellite of advises and give Usagi her powers). Together, they must defeat the mad men who would keep this savage world in a state of chaos, and hope to rebuild what was once a beautiful world.

"…And there you have it," Sailor Pluto of Earth-0 said, as she laid down her data-pad. She scanned the room, which was filled with her counterparts. "This does not mean that there are multiple versions of THIS universe or even multiverse."

"So, are you saying that there are multiple multiverses?" asked Sailor Pluto of Earth-11, as he sipped his tea.

"That is exactly what she is saying, stud," winked Sailor Pluto of Earth-44, as she felt herself up for emphasis.

"Riiiiiiight…"

**Fin.**


End file.
